(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing device, and in particular, to a sealing machine which used to seal a disposable cup by means of a thermal pressing process.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a conventional sealing device 10 having a front side being mounted with a thermal pressing mechanism 15 for pressing a film 16 onto the edge of a disposable cup 19 so that the film 16 is adhered to the edge of the cup 19. A control box is secured to the top section of the thermal pressing mechanism 15 and is provided with a control panel 101 to control the operation of the sealing device 10. The disadvantage of this conventional sealing device 10 is that the sealing process is slow and is not convenient. This is because the design to retrieve the disposable cup 15 after the cup 15 has been sealed in laborious.
FIG. 2 is another conventional sealing device 20 having a thermal pressing mechanism 21 and a holding platform 24. A placing seat 26 is located below a through hole 25 of the holding platform 24. The disadvantage of this conventional sealing device is that the height of the cup is only limited to one specific size and if the height is too tall or too short, this sealing device 20 cannot be used to seal the cup, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4.
Referring to FIG. 3, when a tall up 19 enters the sealing device 20, a safety blocking board 22 blocks the cup 19 from entering. Referring to FIG. 4, a short cup 19 cannot be lifted up by the placing seat 26 and it cannot conveniently remove the cup 19.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sealing device for a disposable cup which can mitigate the drawbacks as shown above.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sealing device for a disposable cup, wherein a through hole provided to a cup placing seat is provided with a hollow cylindrical body which can move upward and downward to simultaneously elevate or lower the cup placing seat, allowing user to access the cup for use.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a sealing device for a disposable cup having a main body with a plurality of corresponding securing rods mounted at the two sides of the front thereof, and one side of the securing rod for mounting with a rolled film and a downward pulling-film end being surrounded to the securing rod and then being mounted onto the securing rod, a control box having a control panel being provided with a safety blocking plate beneath the control panel, a thermal pressing mechanism being mounted below the control box and the two side wall of the main body being engaged with a sliding rail having a front section being a holding platform, the center position of the holding platform being a through hole and the external edge of the through hole being a cup-placing seat, and the holding platform being connected to a transmission rod and the transmission rod caused the holding platform to move out from the main body or being pulled back to the main body characterized in that the lateral wall of the main body is located at the sliding rail and is provided with a block body having a forward elevating sliding slot and the cup holding seat is provided with a through hole and the through hole has a size smaller than a hollow cylindrical body, and the bottom face of the hollow cylindrical body is protruded with two protruded securing sections, having provided each with an elevating and lowering block for mounting, a vertical through hole is obtained at the elevating and lowering block, and the through hole is positioned at the two ends at the bottom face of the holding platform, and the bottom end of the cylindrical body has a larger surface and the external side of the elevating and lowering device has a shaft with pulley, when the holding platform is driven to/or away from the main body, the individual pulleys enter the sliding slot and cause the second hollow cylindrical body to move upward or downward, if the hollow cylindrical body moves upward, the sealed cups are lifted up and when at lowering, the edge of the cup is placed onto the through hole of the cup-placing seat to proceed with next sealing.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.